


Warriors: Nightstar's choice

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: Brightstar's story [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Gen, Novella, ghost judgment, twolegs becoming cats is just something that happens sometime in this world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: Nightstar fernclan's leader couldn't be happier when he learns his mate longbriar is expecting kits but when the kits fall ill and jaggedwind's treatments fail nightstar must make a choice. Take shadowkit away from the clan to the twoleg den with the girl who can understand them or risk losing his only surviving child permanently
Series: Brightstar's story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365268
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> taking a bit of a break from the brightest light. oh boy i didn't think this threw cause i had to come up with all new characters.

Allegiances

Fernclan

Leader: Nightstar: black tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Silverfur: scared silver-gray tom with one green eye

Medicine cats

Jaggedwind: Gray and white tom amber eyes

Ebonymask: Black and white she-cat green eyes

warriors  
Driftwillow: Light gray she-cat green eyes  
Apprentice Rabbitepaw: Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Softmist:Light gray she-cat

Foxdust: Redish-brown tabby tom

Snowsight: Albino tom with pink eyes

Stoatsong: Gray and brown tom

Eagleclaw: Black and white tom with amber eyes.  
Apprentice Brackenpaw: light brown tom

Queens  
Grayfoot: dark gray she-cat (Mother of Brindlekit and Mistykit)

Longbriar: Golden and white tabby she-cat (Expecting Nightstar's kits)

Elders  
Mintflower: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Prologue

“Nightstar what do you have to say for your actions?” The black tom held the starclan cat's gaze evenly. He knew he should expect something when his ninth life ended, but he ever expected to be stopped on the fringes of starclan's hunting grounds. 

“I did what I felt was right.” He replyed not letting any emotion paint his words. 

“Is that all you have to say?” Fernstar spoke up from near the center of the group of past Fernclan leader's and medicine cats. “You my direct descendant bring disgrace to Fernclan and that is all you have to say?” 

“Disgrace.” Nightstar snapped. “Oh so inviting outsiders into the clan is okay, but leaving is a disgrace?” His words were meet by confused looks. Did they not know the full story? 

“Shadowkit wasn't able to make the choice himself.” Fernstar retorted. “You left him in the snow to die. Out of the reach of Starclan.” 

“What are you talking about? My son is alive and well.” With this murmurs exploded from the gathered spirits. 

“We could be wrong of his guilt.” One cat spoke up.

“We should let him explain.” Another called out.

“Very well Nightstep.” Fernstar spoke up using his warrior name instead if his leader name. “Explain, but hear this if we aren't pleased with what we hear you will be banished from starclan's hunting grounds forever.


	2. chapter 1

Nightstar fluffed up his dark fur ageist the cold late leaf-fall air. His sundown patrol were walking so close to each other he felt like if one of them misplaced a paw-step then all of the cats would end up falling over each other. His brother and deputy Silverfur nudged his shoulder and motioned his small scarred head toward the border. His brother had gotten into a scrape with a bobcat as a young warrior. His apprentice had been killed and Silverfur had lost an eye and the tip of his tail.

He followed his brother's gaze and saw a fox a just on the other side of the border. The wind was on they're side and it hadn't noticed them. He motioned for the rest of the patrol to back off. He noticed Rabbitpaw's eyes were wide with fear and he draped his tail over her shoulders. 

“We should head back to camp.” Driftwillow, the young cat's mentor whispered. Nightstar nodded and the group headed back to the sheltered camp. 

“I hope the hunting patrol found something.” Silverfur murmured in his ear so only he could hear. Not that feeding a clan as small as theirs would hard. A few good catches and every cat could go to bed with a full belly. There was a downside to such a small clan though and that was everyone was stretched thin. Silverfur was complaining just that morning that he didn't have enough cats for patrols. Cats would have to go from border patrols to hunting and somehow have to find the energy to repeat again later the same day. He knew however what his brother meant. As the weather continues to get colder the more prey will hide in their burrows and all the birds had left already. With as cold as it was Nightstar doubted the already exhausted hunting patrol will have been able to bring back much. 

“I wish to speak to you in my den.” He said to Silverfur as the patrol enter the camp. He noticed with relief that the fresh-kill pile had a few mice and a rabbit, and that was after queens and kits had been fed. He stepped carefully into the old badger set under the huge dead tree he used as a den. Even though his eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness he could tell by sent that his mate Longbriar was already here.

“You should be in the nursery.” He chastised, touching her golden forehead with his nose. 

“I miss you.” Her sweet honey-like voice sounded in the dark. “Besides the kits aren't due for another moon.” he let out a small laugh. He could still remember when Longbriar had joined the clan after she had been abandoned by her two-legs. She had come so far since then. There wasn't a cat in the clan that didn't adore her.

“Nightstar.” Silverfur called from the entrance, kicking up dust as he too entered the den. “What is it you wanted to talk about? He motioned with his tail for his brother to sit. 

“We can't keep going like this.” He started laying down in between his mate and brother. “If we keep pushing our cats to their limits we won't survive leaf-bare.” The other two cats nodded sadly. 

“And Driftwillow and Eagleclaw have barely had time to train Brackenpaw and Rabbitpaw.” Longbriar added. “We need more warriors and Brindlekit and Mistykit wouldn't be old enough to apprentice until new-leaf.” 

“And that is why I propose we split the clan into two groups.” Nightstar started. “The best hunter's will be reserved to only hunting and the best fighter's will be left to patrol.”

“And Eagleclaw and Driftwillow can take turns training both Brackenpaw and Rabbitpaw.” Longbriar said excitedly. 

“Eagleclaw is a formidable fighter and Driftwillow is one of the clan's best hunters.” Silverfur agreed.”One can train the siblings while the other is doing their warrior duties and vice versa.”

“It seems we are all in agreement.” Nightstar said raising to his paws.” I shall announce it to the clans at once.

As soon as he left his den the cold air made his fur stand on end. The sun was almost set so any warmth it had had left with it. 

“Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join together underneath One tree for a clan meeting.” He called bringing his clan out of their dens. He could see Brindlekit stick her mottled head could to peek at the meeting and chuckled to himself at her curiosity. She will be a pawful when she's old enough to be apprenticed. Form the other side of camp the clan's medicine cats Jaggedwind and his daughter Ebonymask were the last to exit their den.

“I have been talking with Silverfur.” He began once the entire clan was gathered. “We have decided to split the clan in two until new-leaf.” This was met with a caterwaul of protest. He waited patiently for the protest to die down before speaking farther. “Now now don't worry and let me explain. We can't keep going on like this. Wearing ourselves thin trying to have everyone do both the hunting and patrolling.” This was of course met by yowls of agreement and frustration. He couldn't blame them they were all exhausted. 

“What do you suggest?” Snowsight called his Snow-white fur in sharp contrast to the gray and brown pelts of his clanmates. 

“ We will have two groups.” Nightstar explained. “One for hunting the other for patrolling and fighting.” 

“What if we into a battle two big for the fighting group.” Snowsight's brother Foxdust demanded wrapping his tail protectively around his mate Driftwillow.” 

“If that happens the hunter will stop and assist.” Nightstar stated evenly ignoring his clanmate's hostile tone. “Snowsight you will also be taken off you nursery warrior duty. I know how much the sunlight bothers your eyes but we need all the help we can get.” Snowsight bowed his head, unlike his hot-headed littermate Snowsight was calm and collected. 

“I will do whatever it takes to help my clan.” The albino tom's pink gaze never left Nightstar's own amber one. 

“Good than Snowsight, Driftwillow and softmist will be the hunter group.” he announced and the selectedcats all came to the front of the group. 

“You can have Ebonymask for the hunting group.” Jaggedwind offered from the edge of the crowd. “If I don't need her for anything send her out. We may be medicine cats but we can still hunt if our clan need us.” 

“Thank you Jaggedwind, but only if you can spare her.” He then turned back to the rest of the clan. “now the patrol group will be comprised of myself, Silverfur, Foxdust, Eagleclaw, and Stoatsong.” 

“What about Us.” Brackenpaw called out. 

“Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you two.” Nightstar sighed. “From now on Eagleclaw and Driftwillow will be training you both together. You will patrol and hunt with the prospective group and then when one of your mentors have the time they will train you both.” both young cat's seemed pleased with that arrangement. 

“One last thing before we all head for our dens, my patrol found a fox on the our border with Brookclan so I caution everyone to be on alert. No apprentice is to be out of camp with out a warrior. Meeting dismissed.” 

He made his way back to his den and climbed into the nest he shared with Longbrair content he had solved the major issue in the clan.


	3. chapter 2

Nightstar paced back and forth. Every now and then slipping in the mushy snow, which was more like slush as it was an abnormally warm day for leaf-bare. The sounds of Longbrair's yowls did nothing to calm him down.

“Clam down son, Queens have been kitting for seasons before our time.” His mother Mintflower croaked sounding older than she actually was. 

“Mother you know as well as I do anything could go wrong.” He had never forgotten what had happened to Stoatsong's mate Springheart. She had bled to death after having their kits. Snowsight and Foxdust had survived but their sister Springkit had followed her mother and namesake to starclan a few days later.

“No news is good news Nightstar.” Mintflower said as she sat down next to him. “If the medicine cats aren't running every which way getting herbs she's fine, the kits are fine.” Nightstar lashed his tail in frustration. He knew he was being kinda Mousebrained, but he couldn't help it. Longbriar was everything to him. He dug his claws into the soft earth of the camp as another of Longbriar's yowls cut sharply threw the air. In the corner of his sight he could see the sun-high patrol being lead into camp by Silverfur. 

“Nightstar?” His brother asked signaling with his tail for his patrol to disperse. His unsaid question seemingly answered itself when yet another yowl broke the quiet of camp, this time joined by a smaller, more high-pitched scream. His first kit was here. 

Silverfur had drug over a rabbit, a lucky find this time of year thanks to Snowsight stumbling upon a rabbit nest. His brother waited patiently a sign that he intended to share with him, but Nightstar didn't have an appetite so he just shook his head. Silverfur just rolled his eyes before taking the rabbit over to their mother and shared with her. 

Jaggedwind finally stuck his head up out of the nursery when the sun was disappearing behind the trees. All of the cats in the clearing turned to face the aging medicine cat. 

“Three toms.” He announced as Ebonymask pushed past him to return the unused supplies to their den. “You may see them now Nightstar.” The nursery was a more shallow den from the rest in camp and instead of having an enclosed dirt roof, tangled bushes and brambles made up the roof. This allowed for more light to enter so instead of being temporary blinded while his sight adjusted like any other den in camp, he could see his mate curled into a nest with three small shapes curled around her. 

Longbriar at first curled her lips back in a snarl until she noticed who had entered the den and the snarl turned into a purr. One tom the biggest was an almost perfect copy of his mother except without any tabby stripes. The next was black like him with a splash of white of his chest. The third was a dark, almost black tabby with very faint stripes. He nuzzled his mate.

“What should we name them?” He asked her. 

“Let's name the biggest tom Breezekit after your father.” He didn't look anything like the previous leader, but all the same it was perfect. 

“Let's name the black one Shadowkit.” He said brushing his tail gently ageist the small body. 

“Perfect, how about hawkkit for the last one?” Longbriar asked. 

“Whatever you want.” He said curling up with her. Things were finally looking up for the clan. By next leaf-bare they'd have five new warriors. They'd have enough warriors to handle patrols. 

Nightstar woke up suddenly. It was still dark. The faint moon still high in the sky. He had a sinking feeling something was horribly wrong. Exiting the den he made his way around the camp, first the apprentice den, where inside both Brackenpaw and Rabbitpaw were peacefully sleeping and he made a mental note to talk to their mentors about assessments. The warrior and elders dens where peaceful as well. Nightstar carefully entered the medicine den only to see ebonymask shoot up from her nest. At first nightstar thought he startled her. Then he noticed her eyes where glazed over and even though she was wake, she didn't seem like she was in the same reality as him. Suddenly a yowl from across the camp startled all three cats in the medicine den.

“Hawkkit.” He felt his blood go cold as he recognized not only his son's name, but his mate's voice. “I...I can't wake Hawkkit.” Before she even finished that sentence he and the medicine cats were out of the den and charging toward the nursery. 

Inside Grayfoot had pulled her two kit's close, both Brindlekit and Mistykit were staring wide eyed. 

“Let me see him.” Jaggedwing rasped. He sniffed the kit then looked to Nightstar and Ebonymask his expression grim. He then turned to Longbrair. “I'm so sorry Longbrair.”

“How?” It was more of a painful yowl than a question. “He was fine, how could he just die?” 

The old medicine cat prodded the kit then looked up. “You see his bloated belly?” He pointed out Hawkkit's belly and Nightstar had to admit he'd never seen such a thing on a kit just hours old. “He must have had a bleed inside of him. There's no way we could have helped him.” He took the kit in his jaws and went to bury him.

“B..Blood.” Ebonymask gasped. “A ...A Bloodless kit.” She turned and charged out of the den. Nightstar turned and raced after her. 

“Ebonymask what's wrong? He asked as he caught up. “Has Starclan shared a prophecy?” Why would Starclan send a sign with the death of his son?

“Not a prophecy, an omen.” She refused to look toward him. “These kits are destined to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkkit had hemophilia and an slight internal injury, he basically couldn't stop bleeding. i feel like the cats wouldn't necessarily know what hemophilia is and would just know that sometimes cats would have a "bleeding sickness" 
> 
> also was Ebonymask's Omen actually from starclan?


	4. chapter 3

“Rabbitskip, Brackenrunner!” The cheers of his clan lifted his spirits for the first time since Hawkkit's death and Ebonymask's fearful exclamation. The sibling's fur was fluffed up with pride. They had earned this. 

“Tonight, Rabbitskip and Brackenrunner will keep a silent vigil, but for now there is a boarder to mark and a fresh-kill pile to fill so continue with your assigned work. Oh and Brackenrunner shall join the patrol group and Rabbitskip the Hunter group. Meeting dismissed.” He made his way over to the departing sun-high patrol was gathered. 

“Nightstar?” Silverfur asked surprised. He couldn't blame his brother for that, since Hawkkit's death he had barely left Longbriar for fear that Ebonymask's Omen was in fact true. Shadowkit and Breezekit were healthy as could be though and he couldn't continue moping when there was a clan to protect. 

He dismissed his brother's concern with a flick of his fluffy tail. “How about the Foxclan boarder?” He didn't want to give Tornstar a chance to attack. The new Foxclan leader was ruthless when it came to expanding Foxclan territory. That and Grayfoot's kits were an extra intensive to attack. Back when he was a warrior Tornpelt had been mates with Grayfoot, but when Grayfoot told him she was expecting kits, he refused to leave his deputy position in Foxclan, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be above stealing his daughters. 

“Checked it yesterday night.” Silverfur reported swishing his tail against the ground, the exposed bone on the tip making an uncomfortable clicking sound. “But we should go again.” His brother knew full well of his concerns, Tornstar was an ambitions cat and with ambition comes danger when mixed with overconfidence. 

“Brackenrunner lead the way.” He motioned for the new warrior to take the lead. “Let's see if all of Eagleclaw's complements were well deserved.” With a nod of his head he led Nightstar, Silverfur, and Stoatsong out of camp. The four of them would be enough to handle a boarder dispute and the rest of the patrol group could rest. 

“What if Tornstar wants his kits?” Silverfur asked when they were a good bit away from camp.

“Then we will fight for them.” Stoatsong grunted. The gray and brown tom was older then Nightstar and his brother and could be grumpy at times. It wasn't hard to see where Foxdust got his prickly and hot-headed personality. Even though the duo tended to rub cats the wrong way and come off as rude, they were loyal Fernclan warriors. “I almost wish they would try something so I could bring those arrogant fleabrian's ego down a bit.” This caused to patrol to laugh. If gatherings had told them it's that Foxclan's young warriors were prideful and just as ambitious as their leader. 

“Let's not go wishing for conflict we can't afford.” Brackenrunner murmured evenly. Wasn't surprising his mother was Ebonymask after all. The medicine cat had made sure to raise her kits on more than just tales of battle but the consequences of it. He then signaled for the patrol to shut up and slow down. They had reached the fringes of their territory. Something was off though.

“They've moved the boarder up.” Stoatsong growled his gray and brown pelt bristling in anger. 

“What should we do?” Brackenrunner asked his own pelt bristling this time in fear. 

“We should attack that's what.” Stoatsong spat back as if it where the most obvious thing to do.

“No.” Nightstar demanded before the senior warrior could charge off on his own into rival territory. “I won't risk cats in a fight if we don't have to.” 

“But are we just going to let them get away with stealing territory.” Stoatsong demanded.

“Of course not.” Nightstar replied a little annoyed that he was being questioned. “We'll move the sent marks back to their original positions.” 

“Oh you think so?” A voice sounded from a gully on the other side of the boarder. He didn't need to see who it was, Tornstar had laid a trap. 

“Brackenrunner head back to camp for reinforcements.” Without a word the young warrior ran as fast as he could back to camp. Slowly a battle patrol of Foxclan cats made their was up the gully. 

“Fernclan Attack.” Nightstar yowled charging Tornstar knocking the smaller tom off his feet. Tornstar hissed in annoyance and clawed at Nightstar's side, but his claws failed to do anything but get tangled in his long fur. He furiously clawed at the brown tabby's already shredded ears before leaping away and got ready to charge again. Tornstar leaped away at the last second. Nightstar had to give him credit what the small tom lacked in size he more than made up for with cunning and speed. 

“Coward!” Nightstar hissed. “Face me head on like a real warrior. Or are Foxclan made of rouges now.” 

“How dare you indicate my clan is nothing but rouges.” The tabby's tail lashed in anger. 'that's it.' Nightstar thought. 'The more angry you get the more reckless you become.' Tornstar rushed him blindly and Nightstar's claws caught him in the side tearing another long gash in Tornstar's already tattered pelt. Nightstar bit down on Tornstar's paw as it flew by his face. In response Tornstar latched onto one of his ears. Without thinking Nightstar shook his head free leaving a chunk of his ear dangling from Tornstar's jaws like a piece of fresh-kill. The other cat stood in shock for a minute as if he couldn't believe a cat would willingly tear a piece of his own ear off. Nightstar took his opportunity to get a good hold on the Foxclan leader. Leaping and landing with his jaws on the Foxclan leader's neck and claws at his soft belly fur. Pretty much bring the battle to a stalemate. Even ambitious Tornstar could see this battle was lost. 

“Retreat.” He yowled and along with his warriors charged off toward their own camp. He took a minute to assess he own clanmates. At some point in the battle Brackenrunner had returned with Eagleclaw, Foxdust, Softmist, and Snowsight. Jaggedwing had also tagged along and was currently standing over a shocking motionless form that chilled Nightstar's blood. 

Stoatsong laid motionless. His gray and brown pelt unrecognizable. Nightstar concluded that the older cat was still alive as Jaggedwind and Brackenrunner were applying cobweb to the tom's wounds. Jaggedwing wound't waste supplies. Thankfully Stoatsong was the worst off. It seemed the rest of the cats only had minor scratches. Other that his torn ear and Stoatsong being badly wounded the were lucky, this time. 

“So he'll survive?” Nightstar questioned once safely back at camp. Stoatsong was in one of the nest in the medicine den set aside for sick and injured cats. Cobwebs covering most of his body and was only sleeping due to having been given poppy seeds. At least if Starclan claimed him he would go peacefully.

“He'll live.” Jaggedwing confirmed. “Weather or not he'll be able to continue his warrior duties is too be determined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few explanations  
> In my clans Both cross clan relationships and medicine cat relationships are allowed. in the case of cross clan relationships when kits are six moons old they can't choose which clan they want to live in, but they will almost always choose their birth clan. it is also common for cross clan relationships that result in kits for the father or mother to join the clan of the other parent. hence why Tornstar's rejection of his mate and kits being such a big deal.
> 
> the father of Rabbitskip and Bracken runner is Snowsight. Ebonymask is aromatic and wanted kits but not a mate so Snowsight (Who is her kithood friend) offered to father her kits.


	5. chapter 4

“Roar.” A tiny voice yowled as a weight landed on Nightstar's back. He smiled and pretended to fight back before dramatically falling to the ground. Purring at Brindlekit's laughter. 

“You've defeated me.” He moaned just as dramatically as he'd fallen over. Brindlekit's weight was almost tripled as the three other kits all piled onto him. Breezekit and Shadowkit both a half a moon old weren't quite as mobile as their denmates, but just as energetic. 

“Alright kits let him up.” Grayfoot laughed ushering the kits up. “Back to the nursery.” 

“Aww do ee hav to?” Breezekit squeaked in broken words. Nightstar found it beyond cute even if it drove Longbriar insane. 

“Yes, it's getting late.” Grayfoot explained with a calm nature. “I'm sure Nightstar will be able to play tomorrow.” 

“Ill ou da?” Breezekit asked. 

“Of course.” Nightstar purred giving his son's dark fur a quick groom. “And I'll be with you in the nursery tonight.” Nightstar had slept in the nursery every night. Half because he was still terrified of Ebonymask's omen and half because he found it hard to sleep alone in his den. If fate had taken him down a different path he may have become a nursery warrior. If he hadn't been so headstrong and foolish when he was younger. He had been an apprentice twice as long as normal. Not because he lacked in skill, but because he was always in trouble. His poor mentor likely though he'd never become a warrior. He often felt bad that he was Springheart's only apprentice. 

“How are you feeling Stoatsong?” he asked as he passed the senior warrior laying outside of the medicine cat den. One of his front legs was laying stiffly in front of him. A left over injury from their last battle with Foxclan. 

“My leg is killing me.” Stoatsong grumbled sounding more bitter and upset than normal. Nightstar couldn't blame him. They were both trying to ignore the fact that Stoatsong's days as a warrior were over.

“There's no use in delaying the obvious, Stoatsong.” He murmured to his friend. “Please let me do your elder ceremony in the morning?”

“Okay.” Stoat song said his voice nothing more than a whisper. Fernclan cats didn't like to retire and he knew Stoatsong was bitter that the choice had been taken from him and in all honesty he wasn't too old and should have served the clan for many more seasons. Starclan knows we need him.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under One tree for a clan meeting.” Nightstar called as the dawn patrol walked into camp. Many of the cats grumbled as they left their dens. It was very early for a meeting.

“Stoatsong, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go join the elders?”

“Not like I have a choice.” Stoatsong snarled. Nightstar brushed off his bitter attitude. 

“Your clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest.”

“I should have had more.” Stoatsong snapped, his bi-colored fur standing on end. “If you hadn't been so hesitant to put Foxclan in their place this wouldn't have happened.” Stoatsong charged form the camp as fast as his three good legs would allow. The rest of the clan stood in shocked silence. He had broken one of the most important parts of the warrior code. They then turned to Nightstar who just stood there tail drooping. He was sure his friend didn't mean it, but that didn't make It hurt any less. 

“Meeting dismissed.” He jumped down from One tree, landing with a heavy thud by his brother. “What do you have to report?”

“More fox sent.” His brother replayed with a growl. “I think it's the same one we saw a moon and a half ago.” 

“Could it be trying to settle?” That was the last thing they needed. 

“I'm afraid so.” Silverfur responded. Before Nightstar could answer he felt a tiny paw on his leg. It was Shadowkit.

“Yes Shadowkit?” He asked. The Kit quickly buried his face in Nightstar's fur as he laid down by his son. 

"Do you have to go on patrol today?” 

“Why do you ask son?” 

“I couldn't sleep last night over the sounds of mama coughing.” Shadowkit mewed. “I figured if you were awake you could stay with me.” 

“Wait your mama was coughing?” Nightstar felt dread claw at his belly. He hadn't heard any coughing. Then again Siverfur often said he could sleep threw a battle. 'And snore twice as loudly.' his brother's joking tone rang in his ears from seasons ago. 

“You want me to take a patrol out to track the fox?” Siverfur asked this time for real. 

“Yes.” Nightstar murmured wrapping his tail tightly around Shadowkit. “Keep an eye out for Stoatsong while your out.” With a nod his brother gathered up Brackenrunner and Eagleclaw and left. With the fox dealt with Nightstar turned to his son. 

“Why don't you go visit Mintflower?” He suggested.” I'm sure she'll be more than happy the make sure you get some sleep.” 

“Okay!” Shadowkit exclaimed before charging off to the Elder's den. Nightstar however left to the nursery only to find it empty except for Grayfoot.

“Where's Longbriar and the kits?” Nightstar could just barely keep panic from painting his voice.

“The kit's are with Mintflower.” Grayfoot said guilt glittering in her eyes. “And Briar is in the medicine den. She made me promise not to tell you.”

“I deserve to know she is my mate.” He snarled a bit more aggressively than he meant to. Grayfoot flinched at his sudden anger. 

“She didn't want to worry you.” The young queen said quietly. “You've been so paranoid since Hawkkit...” She trailed off. Nightstar turned before she even finished talking and ran to the medicine den almost running over Snowsight in his haste. 

In the medicine den Longbriar was laying in one of the nests while trying to choke down some fever few, chickweed, and chamomile.

“Chickweed, she has green cough.” The words were barely a whisper, but Jaggedwind heard him.

“No it's just White cough.”

“You say that like it's a good thing.” He snarled. “You know as well as I do that white cough can turn to green cough.” 

“Calm down.” The elder medicine cat soothed pushing some of the chamomile toward him. “we're on top of it. I have Ebonymask checking the kits, Grayfoot, and Mintflower.” He then shot Nightstar a stern look and he begrudgingly gulped down the bitter herb. “here comes young Ebonymask now.”

The younger medicine cat walked into the den with a grim expression and Nightstar didn't need to hear her speak to know what she was going to say. 

“Brindlekit, Shadowkit, and Breezekit also had white cough.” She hung her head. “Breezekit has already progressed to Green cough.” Nightstar was vaguely aware of falling to the ground as the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little translation of what Breezekit says  
> aww do we have to?
> 
> Will you dad?
> 
> why did i do that? cus it's cute.


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the real little T, you were an amazing dog if only you know how much we miss you

The First thing Nightstar was aware of was the smell of lavender.

'Lavender? Am I dead?' He thought. Lavender and mint was a scent he was way too familiar with. It was meant to hide the scent of death. Though to him it never really did. He had seen way to many clanmates leave them for the scent of lavender to have any other meaning. 

Slowly more and more scents came to him. Chamomile, thyme, marigold, dusty oak leaves. He was in the medicine den. It all came back to him suddenly. Stoatsong's disastrous ceremony, the fox trying to settle, Longbriar, Brindlekit, and Shadowkit having whitecough, and Breezekit.

“Breezekit!” He shot up from his nest and looked around until he spotted his son. Nightstar was vaguely aware of Jaggedwind trying to usher him back into his own nest and him growling at the medicine cat as a response. 

He settled down next to his son's limp, matted form. He tried to smooth out Breezekit's fur to no avail. 

“Nightstar please you need to leave.” Jaggedwind rasped. “We can't have you in the way.” Nightstar's only reply was a feral hiss. “If you have him to have a chance of surviving than you need to leave.” With more strength than he thought the old cat had in him Nightstar found himself being dragged out of the den. 

“I need to be with him!” Nightstar demanded the cold night air a shock to his lungs. 

“No what you need to do is relax.” Jaggedwind shot back his voice held none of his usual calm comfort. “You aren't helping Breezekit by hovering like a buzzard.” Then he added with a softer tone. “Take a walk clear your mind.”

Nightstar had no idea why this was suppose to clear his head. Walking around the territory like a lost apprentice while his son was dying in the medicine den. It's not like it required thought, he could walk the entire territory with his eyes closed and mouse bile under his nose. He knew every paw-step. Without looking he knew where he was. He knew that just paw-steps past the tree line was the twoleg farm and with it the pack of dogs they shared a territory with, and the kind girl who could understand them. 

“Hello Nightstar.” A scratchy voice called from just beyond the tree line. “Good hunting?” A small reddish-tan dog with comically short legs trotted into sight.

“Good night T.” He responded to the beta dog. Apparently from what he had been told it was the pack version of being deputy although they didn't become leader after the current lead died or went missing as sometimes the dogs on the farm were sent to live with different twolegs. No the lead position was past from parent to pup. The alpha Tink only had one pup Red Fang. 

“Now why do you look like someone put thorns in your nest?” T settled down by him. “Come tell old T what's wrong.”

“My sons are sick.” That sentence hit him hard. This whole time he'd been so focused on Breezekit he'd forgotten about Shadowkit.   
“Don't you have one of those vet cat?” She asked.

“There is only so much Jaggedwind can do.” He responded more frustrated at the truth of the sentence than T's question.

“I know how you feel.” T said solemnly. “I only have one pup left, only because Alya took a liking to Fang.” 

“What happened to your other pups?” Nightstar asked shocked? Why would the kind girl's favoring had saved one pup but not the rest. 

“The humans sent them to new homes.” T said simply. “Just because I expected it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.”

“But your pups aren't dead.” Nightstar felt a bit bad at his lash out, but it was so frustrating for this mouse-brained dog thought she could understand the pain he felt.

“They might as well be dead.” T growled. “I have no idea where they are. If their being fed, if their being hurt.” was T right was the worst thing having no idea where your kits are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a shorter chapter this time. between losing T, my word document with the half written chapter corrupting, and my own bad mental and physical health at the moment i barely wrote this.
> 
> a little note about the pack. they are a collective bunch of abandoned dogs that the humans at the farm took in and they are on friendly terms with Fernclan. most of them are based off dogs i either currently own or have owned in the past.


End file.
